The New Virginia Wanted, Sexy, Clueless
by ginny-vamp-chick
Summary: Okay, this is a challenge fic, and the pairing is BlaiseGinny, with a bit of other pairings in there. I'm making it up as I go along, so if I change chapters or the plot suddenly changes, okay. But, its basically just a challenge fic that has to be really


pDisclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THAT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K.Rowling.  
  
This is a challenge fic, so, if it's insane, don't blame me. Ginny is all perfect, and she has a great life, but there's someone who is trying to mess it up - or so she thinks. Maybe this person just wants to be part of her life.. Must: be a Blaise/Ginny pairing, have the words: onion, fire, ice, coat, ribbon, And Ginny has to die in some way, and Blaise has to become a bird at some point. I think, though I'm not sure if, I'll get new guidelines for every chapter. b~~  
  
pGinny smiled and walked out to the train, her hand waving at her parents as she walked backwards. She gave one last wave before turning around and walking onto the train, her smile dissipating at once. 'Where should I sit? I don't want to sit with the Loser Team again. I'm tired of them,' she thought, referring to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the bane of her existence. b pShe looked in compartments until she found an empty one, and decided she'd sit alone on the train ride there. But, unfortunately for her, she happened to sit in a compartment that the Slytherin "Dream Team" sat in, and they had smirked as they saw her enter the compartment. They had been watching her for a while. Now was the perfect time to see if she was Slytherin-material. bpGinny looked up as Blaise, Draco, and Pansy walked in, smirking at her, and she smirked back, unfazed as Draco sneered at her. He still felt she was below him, no matter how tuff she was. (A/N: Tuff = Cool) Pansy suddenly grinned, and Ginny was blown away. She had never, ever, seen a true Slytherin GRIN of all things. Pansy walked over the Ginny and held her hand out as a peace treaty. bp"Virginia, we've been watching you for a while now, and we think you're okay, and we want you to hang out with us, as long as you can answer this question. Do you hate Harry Potter and his little followers?" Pansy asked, and then the Slytherins were silent, waiting for her answer. bp"Yeah, who doesn't?" Ginny, now Virginia, said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Pansy grinned again, and the three sat down, Pansy by Virginia, and Blaise and Draco on the other side. Virginia didn't notice Blaise's intrigued stare directed at her, but Pansy and Draco did, both grinning at each other. bpVirginia took off her coat that was black with icy blue fire on it, then pulled the black ribbon out of her hair and tossed them into her large backpack purse thingy. bpAs soon as Virginia and Pansy got into a major conversation, Draco turned to Blaise. bp"So, what's up with you and Ms. Weasley over there? You're staring at her non-stop," he said, interested. bp"Nothing. She's just really pretty." bpThe train slowed and pulled into the Hogwarts station and all three Slytherins and their newly-befriended Gryffindor friend got out and got into the carriages, ignoring the looks they got from the Gryffindors. When they got into the Great Hall, Pansy took Virginia's arm and tugged her towards the Slytherin table. bp"Come on, sit with us. Your fellow Gryffindor's don't look too happy. You'll be safe over here, once the others get to know you," Pansy said. bp"Okay," Virginia said, walking over to the Slytherin table. She was just happy someone wasn't friends with her because her brother was best friends with "The Famous Harry Potter" aka, The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die. bp Dumbledore gave his usual speech, the First Years were sorted (Slytherin got most of the newsies - there were eight in all, and five of them were Slytherin), and they ate. It was the same as every other year, besides the fact that Virginia was actually enjoying herself. The other Slytherins quickly accepted Virginia as one of their own, seeing as how protective Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were of her. Suddenly one First Year girl jumped up, screaming. Everybody sighed, knowing it was the girl who was allergic to onions. Not five minutes later, a First Year Gryffindor stood up, pointed his wand at Virginia, and a black light came out of it. Blaise jumped in front of Virginia and suddenly there was no Blaise. Just a giant black raven flying in front of Virginia. bp Virginia laughed, and suddenly a thought occurred to her. A part of her had died today. The follower part. She would never again be a follower. Ecspecially a follower of the Dream Team. Shw would be one of four leaders - the Leaders of Slytherin. bp Draco said a spell and Blaise was back to normal, then Pansy started whispering to Draco, who nodded and walked up to the front table. He talked with Dumbledore, who nodded, and Draco walked back over to Pansy, nodding. Pansy grinned and looked over at Virginia. bp"You're gonna be rooming with me, since I'm a prefect, and stuff. So you don't have to go through hell with the other Gryffindors," Pansy said, proud of herself.  
  
~~ bbI know. Really short. But I have to go eat breakfast with my Grandfather and I have to take a shower or I'll smell really really bad. 


End file.
